Rainy nights
by broggy
Summary: Late one Saturday night, Doc is up working in his lab, as the rain outside beats down. He soon finds a familiar guest at his doorstep... A fluffy Marty and Doc fic. Not to be seen as romance, but close, almost family like, friendship. Reviews are always appreciated! read on, my friends!


**hey everyone! broggy here!**

**it's been awhile since ive posted anything.. or updated.. so, here you go!**

**I recently watched, and fell in love, with the back to the future trilogy. **

**Amazing movies, dynamic characters, interesting plot, and music to die for. what more could you ask for?**

**this series was one of the only movies, where the sequels were GOOD. I was timid at first, but once I saw back to the future 2, I HAD to watch the 3rd. Throughout the whole endeavor, I constantly found myself in suspense, yelling at the TV, crying, and by the end, I was standing, and cheering. These movies have found a special place in my heart. I want a delorean someday! **

**And as I became obsessed with this trilogy, I constantly found myself stopping to treasure Marty and Doc's relationship. I mean, both characters are so dynamic, so unique, and the have such great chemistry!**

**It is a bit unusual, ill admit, for a 17 year old, and 64 year old to hang out, but I also think once you warm up to the idea, you fall in love with it. I think it's adorable. These two are great together, and in my opinion, one of the best friendships in 80s movie history. **

**Just the idea, that they depend on each other, like family, and would go as far as to loose their life for the others well being, and can understand what the other is going through, just by locking eyes... well my friends, THAT was what captured my heart.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this sappy little fluff fic. Theres more where this came from, i'm sure!**

**hopefully this week, ill be able to sit down, and come up with a nice, easy flowing plot for an action packed, time traveling, chapter story, sure to leave you with suspense, and a warm excitement for the next chapter, just as the back to the future movies did for me!**

**have a wonderful day, and thank you for your reading! your continued support means a lot to me!**

**reviews aren't necessary, but are very appreciated!**

* * *

****Late one Saturday night, Doctor Emmet Brown stood in his lab, protective goggles on his face, welding some replacement parts for the delorean. It may have been a time machine, but it was a car too, and it needed maintenance one in awhile.

It was down pouring outside, almost as bad as the storm in fifty five, which ultimately destroyed the working clock in the tower. He smiled, remembering how his past self had also sent a certain teen back to his own time. That had been a crazy time. He let out a chuckle.

His faithful canine companion, Einstein, let out a whine as a loud boom of thunder erupted, and lightning flashed, illuminating the lab blue for a second. Doc had to jump himself. Lightning storms were never his cup of tea either. He gave the dog a reassuring scratch behind the ears.

"It's alright Einie... nothing we haven't faced before.. it'll pass, you have my word." he explained in a soft voice. Einstein responded with a sleepy bark, and then proceeded to walk across the lab, and settle himself down beside Doc's messy cot, for a nap. Doc smiled slightly at the animal, nodding, and returning to work.

It wasn't long before the scientist's work was disturbed once more, as a sound came slightly above the sound of rain battering the roof. It sounded like knocking. A voice tried to yell over the thunder, but it was slowly drowned out. Once again, the voice spoke, this time, succeeding in grabbing the old Doctor's attention.

"Doc? hey Doc, you in there?" it called. Doc looked up, smiling. He knew the young voice all to well. He gently placed the goggles on the top of his head, and rested down his blow torch, walking swiftly across the lab, and pulling open the wooden door.

"Marty! it's good to see y- GREAT SCOTT!" Doc cried. Marty was standing on his doorstep, holding his skateboard, or what was left of it anyway. It was broken in two, each half in one of the boy's hands. He was soaking wet, his soggy clothes clinging to his violently shivering frame, and his breaths coming out as steam in the frigid night air.

"H-Hey D-Doc..." Marty stuttered. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to cease his shivering, to no avail. "C-can I come i-in? It's k-kinda cold out h-here.." he offered a sheepish smile.

"My god boy, what happened!? yes! hurry, come in, come inside right now! are you trying to catch your death?" Doc quickly reached out, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of the unforgiving downpour. Marty stood right near the door, afraid of making Doc's lab a mess with his dripping outfit.

"S-sorry Doc, I-I don't mean to mess up your floor.." he mused. Doc silenced him by raising a hand up, and waving it dismissively.

"Marty, The place is a dump anyway. Do you know how many times Einstein has come trampling through here, covered in mud? I'm more concerned for your well being. Now, what happened?" asked Doc, worry in his tone, and curiosity burning through his chocolate brown eyes.

Marty ran a hand through his wet, matted hair, and spoke. "Well... I was riding my board home from Jennifer's house, since our truck isn't working right... and I sorta got hit by a car... the guy who was driving didn't see me.. I mean, it IS pitch black out... that's what smashed my board" he held up the two pieces of it, as a visual representation.

"Dear god, are you alright?" asked Doc, walking closer to his friend, and looking him over quietly. Marty managed a nod.

"I'm fine.. a little sore, but fine... the guy kept on driving after he clipped me though... must be one of biff's relatives or something.. anyway, after that, I ran home, but since it was so late, my folks locked the door, and I dropped my keys when the car hit me.. so I figured the only guy who would be up at this ungodly hour.. was you."

Doc managed a smile at this, for it was usually true. "Hmm, you have a point there my boy. I find it hard to believe the driver didn't even bother to throw you a glance! He just kept going?"

Marty nodded, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Yeah! the bastard nearly killed me! and there he goes, speeding off like he just missed a deer!"

Doc shook his head in disgust. "Must have been some crazy teenager.. too afraid to take responsibility for his actions.."

Marty nodded. "Yeah... must be." He rubbed his arms with his hands, and started to shake again. Doc took note of this as he looked up, and quickly spoke.

"Damn! you must be freezing! and here I am, striking up conversation.. what's the matter with me today?" he went on muttering and he disappeared into a back room of his lab. Marty looked on, curiously, trying to stop shaking.

After a few minutes, Doc returned with a towel, and a little pile of clothes. He handed the items to Marty, who examined them quickly.

"Here you are, dry clothes, and a fresh towel. They're pajamas... old ones of mine.. so they might be a bit big on you, but at least they're dry. Go on to the bathroom, and get changed, then bring me your wet clothes, so I can dry them for you."

Marty nodded. "Thanks, Doc." he quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Shivering like hell, he slipped out of his wet, soggy attire, dried himself thoroughly, and pulled on Doc's pajamas. Doc wasn't kidding when he said they would be big. The pants stretched beyond his feet, and the sleeves draped past his hands. Grunting a little in frustration, he buttoned up the top, and rolled up his sleeves, then pulled up the pants, managing to make it more comfortable.

Exiting the bathroom, Marty grabbed his pile of heavy wet clothes, and the towel, closing the door behind him, and walking back out to the lab. Doc looked up as he entered, smiling.

"My, those pajamas ARE big on you!" he took note of Marty's grin, and combed wet hair. "Better?" he asked.

Marty nodded. "Much." Doc moved forward, taking Marty's wet clothes, and quickly tossing them in the dryer. Shutting the door, and turning the machine on, he reached in a cabinet above his head, taking out a blanket, and a blue pillow.

"Here Marty, you might as well spend the night. It's too dangerous, and wet out there to walk home, especially at this hour. Your place is locked anyway." he tossed the teenager the pillow and blanket, gesturing to the brown, soft couch. "Make yourself at home."

Marty grinned, holding the pillow and blanket close. "Gee, Thanks Doc.. your a real pal.." he walked over, setting up his pillow, and sitting down, resting his back against it, and pulling the warm blanket over his legs.

"It's pretty cold and bitter out there.. would you like some hot chocolate to warm up?" offered Doc, looking at his younger companion.

Marty smiled at the man, nodding "Sure Doc, i'd love some.. you don't have to go through so much trouble for me!" he said, feeling guilty. He did just randomly show up, after all.

Doc waved his hand, dismissing him. "Nonsense! you've done plenty for me in the past. Think nothing of it." he said as he made his way to the kitchen area. Marty watched him go, laughing a little as Einstein made his way over, barking happily, and jumping onto the boy's lap. Marty gently pet his head as he lay across Marty's legs, closing his eyes. Marty was happy as well. Einstein was fluffy and warm, the ideal version of a Teddy bear.

Shortly after the two were settled, Doc came out of the kitchen, holding two cups in his hands. He passed one to Marty, settling down in the chair next to the couch. "Here you are, hot coco with milk, stirred, just the way you like." Marty grinned at him.

"Oh boy, thanks Doc! your real great, y'know that?" Marty commented, sipping his coco. Doc couldn't help but smile himself as he fixed his eyes on the fireplace, soothed by the warm, lazy, amber glow.

A few minutes passed, and after watching the fire, and listening to the gentle pops, hisses, and crackles it spoke, he turned towards the couch, beginning to speak to his best friend.

"Y'know Marty, this reminds me of-" he quickly stopped himself as he caught sight of what was in front of him.

Marty was slumped against the pillow, in his usual weird sleeping position, his arm behind his back, his stomach against the couch, and his head rested sideways against the pillow. Einstein lay against his back, dozing quietly. Doc began to smile, as he saw the peaceful look on Marty's face.

Rising to his feet, the old scientist moved to Marty's side. He felt a sudden, warmth come over him. He felt like this was.. right. Like Marty was.. family. He felt an urge of protectiveness as well. In that moment, nobody was allowed near the boy. Not when he was vulnerable. Under Doc's watch, nobody would ever hurt him. Not ever.

Doc reached out, and brushed some wet hair out of Marty's face. He patted his friend's shoulder affectionately, and settled back down in his chair, resting his feet up on Marty's hover board, and letting a yawn escape him.

Despite what people had said, nothing would keep these two apart. Doc couldn't live without Marty, an Marty would be lost without Doc. They needed each other. Marty's mentor had helped him so much, his grades improving in math and science, and his life never having a dull moment. Doc's life had improved as well, as he never had a friend like Marty before. When he first came to Hill Valley, nobody would ever come near him.

He was labeled as "Crazy old man Brown" and children didn't dare to step onto his lawn to retrieve items such as baseballs, or Frisbees. Until one day, he found a curious young man had wandered in when he forgot to close or lock his door, touching almost all of his gadgets, and gawking at his lab in wonder. He didn't yell at the boy, or send him away. He offered him a job to clean, and do chores, and in turn, he would receive ten dollars a week, free beer, and access to his record collection.

Marty had eagerly agreed, in need of some cash anyway. Their friendship had developed relatively fast, Doc sometimes requesting Marty's assistance on his projects, and helping the boy with his homework in return. It wasn't long before they became inseparable, partners in crime. Doc smiled as Marty snored quietly.

The boy was the closest thing he ever had to a family. He could always count on Marty to come visit him after school, or whenever he was free on the weekends. Both of them understood each other so well, and if it came down to it, each would take a bullet straight to the back, for the other's well being.

Doc knew Marty felt like a fifth wheel at home. From the many stories the boy had vented, Lorraine had Linda, and George had Dave. Marty was left as the awkward outcast. Doc was already an outcast, so the two made a good pair.

Doc rested his head against the back of his chair, sighing contently, and closing his eyes. He began to remember all of the times he and Marty shared. When he built him the giant amp for his fifteenth birthday, when he showed him the delorean, when the two traveled to the old west, and Marty pulled a trick from an old Clint Eastwood movie...

It wasn't long before he was sleeping soundly. As the rain continued to pour outside, it didn't matter. Doc and Marty were right where they belonged. Safe and warm, by each other's side.


End file.
